


Winchester's, Angels, and the Supernatural

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on his way home from visiting Sam when he meets a man named Castiel.  His life will never be the same when he falls into the hunter's life his father never wanted for him.  He also falls in love with an angel, yes an actual angel from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic. Please be gentle. I ship Destiel so much that it's ridiculous. I have been reading so many fanfics and got the bug to give it a shot with these guys. I'm a new fan to the show (I've seen all 11 seasons though) and I hope I do them justice. I have written quite a few for Rookie Blue (most are on fanfic.net) and Hawaii Five-O. Also, If anyone has a better idea for the title I am definitely open for suggestions. It's also labeled mature for future chapters.

Dean pulled into his favorite diner chain. He was on his way back home from visiting Sam at Stanford.  He was proud of his baby brother in his last year of law school.  Dean wasn’t doing too bad himself.  Their dad’s best friend, Bobby Singer, had sold his home and mechanic shop to Dean two years before and business was good.  Bobby and his wife had retired and moved to North Carolina.

Dean smiled when he walked into the nearly empty restaurant. He was happy to have some time to himself.  His waitress came over and took his order.  “I’ll take a beer and a bacon cheeseburger.  Thank you.”

He pulled out his phone and looked at the pictures from his vacation. Sam had found a great woman in Jessica.  She was in med school and kept Sam on his toes.  He was halfway through his burger when he heard a man ask about a good mechanic.

Dean perked up and listened to the waitress. “Oh.  I’m sorry sir.  All of our shops are closed on the weekend.”  Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  How could all of the shops be closed?

The man she was speaking with said. “Do you know of anyone that might look at it anyway?”  His voice was gravelly and it made the hairs on Dean’s neck stand up.

The waitress was quiet for a few seconds too long before she said. “No.  I’m sorry.”

“Thank you anyway.” The man said quietly.

Dean looked over to his table and found a man with dark unruly hair, dress pants, dress shirt, a backwards tie and a tan trench coat.   He looked…breathtaking and Dean’s stomach did a little dance.  He’d known he was bi his whole life but only in the last few years, since his father passed, had he explored the male side.  He could see the man struggling with his smartphone, possibly trying to search for an open mechanic shop close by. 

Dean cleared his throat and leaned towards the man. “Excuse me.”  He was greeted with piercing blue eyes and his voice caught in his throat for a moment.  “Hi.  Umm.”  He cleared his throat.  “I couldn’t help but over hear that you need a mechanic.”

The stormy blue eyes locked with his and widened as the man nodded. “Yes.  I seem to be having a problem and…”  He shrugged.  “I don’t know a thing about cars.”

Dean smiled held out his hand. “My name’s Dean, Dean Winchester and it’s your lucky day.  I just so happen to be a mechanic and I have my tools.”

The relief that washed over the other man was palpable. “Hello Dean.”  They shook hands and the man jumped a little at the connection.  “My name is Castiel and thank you so much.”  

Dean grabbed his food and moved over to the blue eyed strangers table. “Do you mind?”  The man shook his head as Dean sat down.  “So tell me what’s going on with your car?”

Castiel blushed as he tried to explain the noises he heard before pulling into the restaurant. “I am afraid that I am not mechanically inclined.”  He huffed and scrunched up his face as Dean chuckled.  “It’s not funny Dean.”

Dean thought he was adorable. “I promise I’m not really laughing at you.”  He chewed up the fry he’d shoved in his mouth.  “My baby brother is clueless when it comes to cars as well.  Give him a computer and a law book and he can fight til the death.”

Castiel frowned and chewed on his burger. “I’m afraid that I am also not good with technology.”  He looked at his phone like it had offended him.  “It confuses me.”

“What about people?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Castiel blushed again and Dean found that he’d never seen anything sexier. “My people skills are a bit rusty as well.”

“I think you’re doing pretty good.” There was that blush again.  “Do you like pie Cas?  Can uhh…can I call you Cas?”

The blue eyes dilated as the man nodded slowly. “I would like that very much Dean.  And I have never had pie.  What is pie?”

Dean almost choked on his cheeseburger. “Wh…what do you mean you have never had pie?  Who the hell has never had pie?”  Cas ducked his head and mumbled something.  “What?”

He kept his head down and said shyly. “I was not allowed as a child to consume desserts.  I have only recently allowed myself to have cheeseburgers.”  Cas smiled goofily.  “I must say that a cheeseburger is very pleasant to consume.”

Dean had never met anyone like Cas before. He was beautiful, a little odd but probably because he had a strict upbringing, he was funny, and smart.  He could tell this just from the short time they had been talking.

“Will you eat pie with me?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas’s smile widened and he nodded. “I would like that very much Dean.”

Dean ordered a slice of cherry and a slice of apple. He encouraged Cas to try both and the sinful moans that emanated from the beautiful strangers mouth had Dean shifting in his seat.  “I’m guessing you like the pie.”

Cas chased a stray drop of cherry filling with his tongue and Dean was the one that let out the groan this time. “Yes Dean.  It is very delicious.  I believe I enjoy the cherry more than the apple.  What is your favorite?”

Dean cleared his throat and smiled. “I believe the cherry is my favorite too.”

Cas’s full smile made his nose scrunch up and it took Dean’s breath away. “That is wonderful.”  Dean argued with Cas when it came time to pay the bill.  “You may not pay for the meals Dean.  You are doing me a favor by looking at my automobile.  I will be paying you for that as well but I am also paying for your meal.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Alright then.  Why don’t we go take a look?”

Cas smiled as he left money on the table. “Yes.  That sounds delightful.”

Dean shook his head as he followed Castiel out to the parking lot. He was surprised when they stopped at an old Lincoln.  “ _This_ is your car?”  Cas nodded as the beautiful green eyed man looked at his car.  “Uhh.”  He scratched the back of his head.  “Ok.  Well, start it up and let me get a look under the hood.”

Dean walked over to the Impala and pulled out a few tools. When he joined Castiel the car was running but he noticed the hood was not open.  He also noticed that Cas was still behind the wheel and looked unhappy.  He walked over and tapped on the window.

Cas looked up with sad, confused eyes as he rolled down the window. “Hello Dean.”

He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. “Hey Cas.  What’s going on?”

Cas chewed on his lip as he looked down at his hands then back up to the green eyed mechanic. “I only recently acquired the automobile.  I do not know how to reveal what is under there.”  He pointed to the front of the car.

Dean was really confused now. Although he didn’t know how old Cas was he was certain that he was at least in his twenties.  How could he not know how to pop the hood of the car?  “Cas, how long have you been driving?”

Cas chewed on his lip again as he looked up at Dean. “What is today?”

Dean opened his mouth then closed it as he looked around. He was being punked, that had to be what this was.  “It’s Sunday.”

Cas nodded as he calculated the days. “Then I have been driving for five days.”

“I didn’t mean on your trip.” He looked at him with a fond smile.  “I meant how many years.”

There was obvious discomfort in Cas’ features at Dean’s question. “I understand Dean.  I have been driving for five days.”

Dean thought about it for a moment but realized there was no point in continuing. Castiel was too sincere for it to be a joke.  “You know what?”  He waved his hand and reached inside the car.  “I’ve got you covered.  Here.”  He took Cas’ hand and showed him where to find the hood release.  He didn’t miss the little gasp that Cas let out when he touched him.  He’d think about that later.  “Ok.  Let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

He opened the hood and checked a few things. He jumped when he turned to talk to Cas and found him right beside him.  “Shit Cas.  Warn someone next time.” 

Cas looked like a kicked puppy. “I am sorry Dean.”

“Don’t worry about.” He smiled softly.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”  Cas’s frowned softened.  “So I think I know what is wrong with your car.  It looks like it’s your radiator.”  Cas looked confused and Dean chuckled.  “You know what?  My garage is only an hour from here.  I can tow it to my place and have you fixed in no time.  How does that sound?”

Cas gave Dean a blinding, childlike smile. “It sounds delightful Dean.”

“Ok then.” Dean pulled out the necessary tools and hooked Cas’s car to his.  When Cas tried to get in his Dean touched his arm.  “You need to ride with me.  It’s much safer.”

Cas nodded and climbed into the Impala. “Your car is very beautiful.”

Dean smiled with pride as he started Baby up and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. “Thank you.  She belonged to my dad and he gave her to me right before he died.”

“I’m very sorry about your father.” He touched Dean’s arm and felt him shiver.  “Are you cold Dean?  If you are you must be ill because it isn’t cold outside.”

Dean chuckled and looked over to his passenger. “I’m fine Cas.”

He watched the man for a few seconds. “Ok.”  He smiled when Dean smiled back.  “Please Dean, I do not understand why you call your car a female.”

Not for the first time since they met did Dean wonder where Cas had been hiding. “Well, I’m not really sure when or why it started but all cars have female names.  This is Baby.”  Dean waved his hand around the car.

Cas looked a little confused but ran his hand over the dashboard. “How is Baby…”  He said it like it was foreign.  “…How is she received at home by your family?”

“If you mean a wife or girlfriend, I don’t have one.” Dean looked to Cas to see a confused look.

“I do not understand.” Cas thought of the many conversations he’d had with his father. 

He was still new to telling people his sexuality and Cas was a stranger. What if he didn’t receive the news well?  “Well, the thing is I don’t have a wife or girlfriend because I like men.”

“I understand this.” Cas looked proud of himself.  “My father kept my brothers and I locked away for a very long time.  I’m sure you have found speaking with me very strange.”  Cas ducked his head and blushed.  “My brothers were lucky to escape him to continue the family business when he became ill.  I am the youngest so it fell to me to care for him.”

Dean could feel the pain and sadness radiating off of the man beside him. He reached over and took Cas’s hand.  “You don’t have to talk about it right now.”  He pulled into his driveway.  “We’re here.  I’ll get you fixed up in no time.”

He visibly relaxed and Dean smiled. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean had never been more thankful that he had catalogued the junk yard that was behind the shop. He didn’t have a car exactly like Cas’s but there was one with a comparable radiator that he knew was in excellent shape.  He led Cas into the house after he unhooked his car.

“You can hang out in here if you want. There’s food, beer, and TV.”  He showed him around before going up to his room.  “I’ll be right back.  I’m going to change into something I don’t mind getting dirty.”  Cas nodded as Dean disappeared up the stairs.

He stood in front of the TV and frowned. He’d heard of them but had never watched one.  He pushed a button and noise came out of it, making him jump.  He pushed the button again and it stopped.  Dean had come back down and watched the stranger pace in front of the TV. 

“Alright. You all set here?”  Dean said as if he had just walked into the room.

Cas jumped and turned to find Dean smirking. “I am afraid I do not understand this thing.”  He pointed at the TV.

Dean shook his head at yet another odd thing about the stranger. “That’s ok.  I’m not sure I understand it all the time either.”  He walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of the fridge.  “Want one?”

Cas looked thoughtful as he took the cold bottle from Dean. “I think I would very much like to try it.”

“Great.” He got one for himself and hitched his thumb over his shoulder as he said.  “Want to come with me?”

Cas nodded and followed him. “I would very much like that as well.”

It didn’t take Dean long to find the car and remove the radiator. He made quick work of the one is Cas’s car.  When he had it replaced he put all the necessary fluids in and started it up.   “Sounds much better.”

“Thank you Dean.”   Cas’ smile was soft and it made Dean’s stomach flutter.

Dean didn’t want the sexy, odd stranger to leave. “So, where are you headed to now?”

Cas shuffled a little before he looked at Dean. “I have nowhere to go.”

He found that a strange answer. “Why don’t you come back in for a bit?  I think I have pie in the fridge.”

Cas perked up, eyes wide and a little smile played on his lips. “I would like that very much.”

“Great.” Cas followed Dean inside and to the kitchen.  He pulled a pie out of the fridge and turned the over on warm.  “I want to do something different.  Would you like to try something new?”  Cas nodded excitedly.  “Ok.  Have a seat and I’ll have it ready in a few minutes.” 

Dean covered the apple pie with vanilla ice cream and topped it with whipped cream. “Dean, this looks…”  He took a spoonful into his mouth and moaned.  “I have never had anything like this before.  This is magnificent.”

Dean chuckled as he watched the man quickly consume his dessert. “I’m glad you like it.”  He ate a few bites before he said anything else.  “Can I ask you something Cas?”  The man gave him a curt nod.  “Where are you from?”

Cas stopped eating his pie and sat quietly for a while. Dean was going to say never mind when Cas looked up at him.  “How is your faith Dean?”

He found that a very strange question. “I would say that I am more of a spiritual than religious person.  Why?”

The intensity on Cas’ face made him nervous. “Do you believe in angels?”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times then he stopped to think. He wondered if it was a trick question.  Everyone thought his father had been a mechanic but he was really a hunter of the supernatural.  He had never allowed his son’s to be involved even though they knew what he did.

He took a deep breath and let it out before he said. “Yes.  I believe.  Why?”

For some reason that Cas could not explain he trusted the green eyed man before him. “Because I am an angel of the Lord.”

He had not been expecting that answer. “What?”  He watched Cas and could see he was being truthful.  “An angel of the Lord?”  Cas nodded and shifted in his seat at Dean’s intense stare.  “God was you father?”  Cas nodded again.  “You said your father died.”  He received another nod.  “How is God dead?  That’s not possible.”

“It is very possible Dean. I cannot explain his illness but he is gone.  My brother’s; Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer are in an epic battle in Heaven.”  Cas stood up and began to pace the kitchen.  “They sent me to Earth to keep me safe.”

This was information overload for Dean. “Ok.  First off, your brothers are Archangels?” 

Cas stopped and scrunched up his face. “Yes Dean.”

He waved his hand around and said. “And Lucifer is your brother and he’s back in Heaven?”

“Lucifer never left Heaven.” Cas said even more confused.  “He has been there for a millennia.”

Dean got up and walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “I’m going to need a real drink for this.”  He poured two glassed and offered one to Castiel.  “We’ve always been told that Lucifer was the devil, that he ran hell.”

Cas shook his head as he smelled the dark liquid Dean had poured. “That is incorrect.  Hell is run by a demon named Crowley.  He’s a rather disgusting creature.  But my brother has never been there.  He is the oldest and he has always been by our father’s side helping him run things.”

“Wow.” That was all Dean could think of to say as he drank his second glass of whiskey.

Cas finally took his previous seat and took a sip of the whiskey. “I like this very much Dean.  What is it?”

“Whiskey.” Dean said hoarsely.  “Cas?”  The blue eyed man looked to him.  “How can you be so calm about this?”

His brow furrowed and he sipped more of the amber fluid. “I am afraid that I do not understand your question.”

It was Dean’s turn to stand up and pace. “You’ve essentially been kicked out of your home.  How are you ok with this?”

“I am an angel of the Lord Dean. I do not question, I do as I am told.”  He emptied the glass and sat it on the table.  “I will leave you now.  Thank you for being so kind.”  He stood up and moved towards the door.

Dean stepped in front of him and held up his hands. “Wait.”  Dean was beginning to love Cas’ confused furrowed brow look.  “You don’t have a place to go right?”  Dean received a curt nod.  “Then stay here.  With me.  I have plenty of room and if you want you could help me in the shop.”

“I would like that very much Dean if you are certain.” His smile and excitement was beautiful.

Dean gave him a crooked smile and nodded. “Yeah Cas.  I’m sure.”  They sat back down and talked more about their families.  After a few hours Dean showed Cas to an empty room.  “The bathroom is next door and I’ll bring you some clothes that will be more comfortable.”

“Thank you Dean.” Cas was so sincere and happy that it warmed Dean’s heart.

He brought clothes back from his room and laid them on the dresser. “I’ll take you shopping tomorrow.”  Cas thanked him again and he assured him that it was no problem.  “Night Cas.  I’m just down the hall on the right if you need anything.”

“Ok.” He said in his rough voice.  “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean barely slept that night, thinking of the man sleeping down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit unsure about this chapter. I think maybe I moved things along too fast between Cas and Dean. Hopefully it's enjoyable anyway.

Dean had a routine every morning that his shop was open, which was Monday through Saturday. After he showered and started the coffee he would go open the garage then go back to his house and make himself breakfast.  Most of his clients didn’t show up until after eight.  His employees showed up at eight for work. 

He felt a presence behind him. “Good morning Cas.”  Then he jumped when he felt Cas press against him and he would swear that he sniffed him.  “Umm.  Cas did…did you just…sniff me?”

“My apologies Dean.” He turned red and Dean found that a surprising thing for angels.  “I forgot to warn you.”

Dean shrugged it off. “That’s ok but did you sniff me?”

Cas nodded as he looked at the floor. “You smell wonderful and I could not help it.”

“Well uhh…thank you. I think.”  He said as he poured Cas a cup of coffee.  “Here.  Try this.  It’s coffee.”

Cas held the cup to his nose and inhaled. “This smells wonderful too.  But not as wonderful as you Dean.”  He took a sip and groaned.  Dean was already blushing from what he’d said and now he was blushing more because of the noise.  “This is delightful.  Thank you.”

Coffee in the morning was one of Dean’s favorite things. “You’re welcome.”  He moved to the fridge and started pulling things out.  “I’m going to make breakfast.  Would you like to eat with me?”

“Yes please.” Cas replied and watched with interest as Dean cooked.  “What is this called?”

Dean, not for the first time, realized teaching Cas about being human was going to be interesting. “This is scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.”

Cas took the offered plate and followed Dean to the table. “I am very excited to try this.”

Dean brought several different jars of jelly from the fridge. “This is made from different fruits and sometimes people out it on their toast.”

Cas sniffed each one and choose the strawberry. He mimicked Dean as he ate.  “This is very interesting Dean.  Do humans eat a lot?”

“I suppose.” He shrugged as he thought.  “I eat a few times a day.  Some people eat more often but we do need it to survive.  We need fluids as well.”

They talked for a while then Dean told him he needed to go to the shop before they went to town. Cas helped him clean up then they went next door.  Dean introduced Cas to Ash and Benny and told them they’d be gone for a little while.  They found plenty of clothes at the thrift shop and spent well over $100 at the grocery store.  Dean bought everything Cas asked about.  He seemed very interested in ice cream so Dean bought several flavors.

Dean showed Cas where everything was to eat that wouldn’t need to be cooked in case he wanted to try something while he was at work. “I’ll be next door if you need me.”

“Thank you Dean.” Cas was already engrossed in a movie he’d found on Netflix.

Cas kind of reminded Dean of a child, everything was new to him and it was entertaining watching him discover it. He found Ash under a car and Benny talking to a customer when he walked next door.  They were pretty busy for a Monday morning and Dean welcomed it.  He had enjoyed his two week vacation with Sam but he needed to get his hands on a car.

Along with his regular auto shop he restored and sold classic cars. It was really what kept the garage going.  Right now he had a 1969 Shelby GT500 on a lift.  He’d found the frame in the junkyard and hauled it to the shop.  When he had it at 80% restoration he put an ad on Craigslist for it for $60,000.  He had a buyer within a week.  That was a month ago and now he was down to the paint job.  It wasn’t his favorite part but it was worth it to make the customer happy. 

He spent a few hours on it before going to check on Cas. He found him still on the sofa but surrounded by all kinds of food and drinks.  “Hey Cas.”

The angel didn’t look up as he said. “Hello Dean.”

He sat beside his new friend. “Diehard, great movie choice.  It’s one of my favorites.”

“I believe John McClain is a formidable opponent. He is quick witted and can fashion weapons out of many things.”  He said as he stuffed several Cheetos in his mouth.  “I do not understand this Yippie thing he says Dean.”

Dean laughed as he took the bag of air puffed cheese. “I’m not sure about it either man.”  He settled in his corner and watched the rest of the action movie. 

When the movie ended Diehard 2 started. Dean watched a little of it before heading back to the shop to finish painting the car.  When he closed up the shop and sent the guys home he went back to his house.  Cas was still on the sofa watching the Diehard series. 

“I’m hungry Cas. Would you like to eat with me?”  Dean called from the kitchen.

He felt a breeze and Cas was beside him. “I would like that very much Dean.  What are we going to eat?”

“We call it spaghetti.” He said as he pulled out everything he needed.  “Would you like to help me?”  Cas looked excited as he nodded.  “Great.  You can make garlic bread.”  Dean showed him what to do so he could start everything else.

Dean laughed as Cas tasted everything. “I do not like this thing you call garlic Dean.  It tastes very odd.”

“That’s because you’re not supposed to eat it plain. It’s what we call a spice.”  He put the bread in the oven to toast.

Cas looked at Dean with a head tilt. “What is a spice?”

Dean spent several minutes explaining to him what they were and how it changed the flavor of food. “Grab a couple of plates and forks.”  He pointed to where they were.  He checked on the bread and smiled up at Cas.  “Looks like dinner is ready.  Come on.” 

He put food on their plates then grabbed two beers before joining Cas at the table. “This is delightful.”  Cas said after several bites.  “I find that I like food very much.”

“I’m glad.” They sat quietly for a while as they ate.  After dinner they had picked one of the pies Cas had chosen at the grocery store.  “Would you like ice cream on it or plain?”

“I would very much like ice cream.” Cas could eat like a teenage boy and for some strange reason it made Dean happy.

They took dessert to the living room to finish the Diehard marathon. They fell into a routine and Dean found himself happier than he had been in a long time.  Sam called one night while he was cooking. 

“Hey Bitch.” Dean answered and Cas gave him a strange look.

Sam laughed at his brother’s happy tone. “Jerk.  What are you doing?”

“Grab the pepper Cas.” He said to his angel as he stirred the Alfredo sauce.  “We’re making dinner.  What are you guys up to?”

Sam was stunned into a momentary silence. “We?  Who the hell is we?”

Dean cringed because he’d forgotten to call his brother and tell him about Cas. “Sorry Sammy.  I forgot.  It’s been a busy week.”  He heard his baby brother mumble something that sounded like apparently.  “Cas is a uhh…a new friend.  I met him on the way back from seeing you.  He was a few towns over and his car broke down.  I towed it back here and fixed it.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam chuckled.  “So what?  You decided to let him stay?”

Dean smiled when Cas tasted the sauce. “It’s delicious.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “It’s going to be better with chicken.  Why don’t you drain the noodles like I showed you while I talk to Sam?”  Dean watched Cas get everything out while he stirred the sauce.  “Ok baby brother.  There is a lot to explain and it’s really not for the phone.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing Jess and I are coming to visit soon.”  Sam said in a very frustrated tone.  “That’s why I called.  We thought we’d come for your birthday.”

Dean’s heart jumped. “That’s great Sammy.  Although you know I hate my birthday so can we just pretend it’s so you can meet Cas?”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. “Whatever you say Dean.  I guess we’ll see you in a month and if you decide to tell me about Cas sooner they have this new way of communicating called emails.”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah.  Yeah.  I hear you.”

Dean was excited about introducing his brother to the angel he was living with. He told Cas about Sam coming.  “Do I need to leave?”

“What?” It had been unexpected.  “No.  Of course not.  I told my brother about you.”

Cas smiled at the news. “Why don’t you like your birthday Dean?  It is a very important day in a human’s life.”    

“I’ve never really had a good birthday.” He shrugged.  “So I just like to let them pass without making a big deal.”

Cas didn’t bring it up again because although he still didn’t understand human emotions he could tell Dean didn’t like to talk about it. Cas split his time between helping Dean in the garage and watching Netflix.  Dean said he needed to brush up on pop culture so he would understand things better.

One day Dean came in from work and stopped as he heard moans. “Cas?”  As he walked into the living room the moans became cries of pleasure.  “Uhh.  Cas?”  The angel was watching the screen intently.  The screen showed two men having sex, two very hot men having very vigorous hot sex.  “What are you watching?”  The angel hadn’t responded or moved.  “Cas?”  He finally had to shake him to get his attention.

“Hello Dean.” His voice was hoarse and Dean finally realized his pupils were blown.

“Hey buddy.” He pointed to the TV.  “What are you watching?”

Cas moved closer to Dean as he sat down on the sofa. “I have missed you today Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat as the angel moved even closer. “I uhh….I was in the shop.  You…”  He moved away a little.  “…could’ve come over there.”

Cas climbed into Dean’s lap and straddled him. “I have been watching.  I wanted to learn to please you Dean.”  He said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  “Would you like for me to please you?”

Dean grabbed him as he started moving his hips. “Whoa.  Whoa.  Cas what are you doing?”

“I have these feelings when I am with you Dean.” He leaned in and kissed him.  “I have been watching Brian and Justin to learn what these feelings are.”

Dean caught a little bit more of the show. “Cas, we can’t do this because you don’t understand what all of this really means.”

Cas moved off of Dean and hovered in the opposite corner of the sofa. “My apologies Dean.  I have once again offended you.”  He stood up and moved for the stairs.  “I will get my things.”

Dean jumped up from the sofa and stopped him. “No!  I’m not offended and I damn sure don’t want you to leave.”  He turned Cas around and raised his head so he was looking at him.  “You’re beautiful Cas.  Every damn thing about you is.”  He sighed as the angel smiled a little.  “But you’ve only been here a few weeks and I won’t take advantage of you.”

“But you like me?” Cas asked with hesitation.

Dean caressed Cas’ face and smiled. “Oh little angel, I like you more than you can imagine.”

This admission made Cas smile. “May I kiss you Dean?”

He chuckled as he pulled him closer. “I would like that a lot.”

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ and the angel moaned. They took their time slowly exploring each other.  When Dean pulled away Cas yanked him back.  “You taste so good Dean.  I can’t stop kissing you.”

“Fuck Cas.” That was all he could say before the angel plunged his tongue into his mouth.

Dean lost all train of thought and guided Cas up to his room. He pulled Cas’s shirt up over his head and it was his turn to groan when he ran his hands over his chest.

“I enjoy your hands on me Dean Winchester. I enjoy it very much.”  Cas said as he helped Dean out of his shirt.

Dean only had so much self-control. “Wait until you see what I can do with my mouth.”  Dean had Cas out of his pants and on the bed in seconds.  He took his own pants off and crawled up the bed.  “You are so beautiful Cas.”  He slowly trailed kisses down Cas’s neck and chest.

Cas twined his fingers in the mechanics hair and arched off the bed. “Oh Dean!”  He writhed and panted as Dean kissed his way down his chest.  “That f…feels so good.”

Dean had been serious about not wanting to take advantage of Cas. There were things they could do though.  He lavished Cas’s nipples with licks and bites.  He slid further down Cas’ body, trailing more kisses.  “I’m going to make you feel even better.”

He continued kissing Cas’ body as he pulled his boxers down. Cas pulled his hair hard and Dean gasped.  “M…my apologies.”  Cas removed his hands and gripped the sheets.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Dean growled and put his hands back on his head.

This time Cas growled as he grabbed a handful of hair. “Yes Dean!”

He threw the boxers over his shoulder. “Say my name like that again.”  He moaned as he nipped Cas’ left hip.  “So sexy.”

“Dean! Dean please!”  The angel said as he wiggled under him.  “Please do something.”

Dean couldn’t wait any longer so he took Cas all the way into his mouth. He hummed and Cas’ hips jerked up off the bed.  He tasted better than Dean could’ve imagined.  He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head.  When he pulled all the way back and released Cas he stroked him with his hand.

“You are so fucking beautiful Cas.” Dean moved up and kissed him as he slowly stroked him.  “I love the way you taste.”

Dean yelped as Cas flipped them over and scrambled to remove Dean’s boxer briefs. Dean tried to pull him back up and Cas swatted at him.  “Let me please you Dean.”

Dean cried out as Cas took him into his mouth. “Oh fuck Cas!”  He gripped handfuls of the angel’s hair and thrust his hips a little.  “Your mouth feels so fucking good.”  Dean let Cas work his mouth up and down for a few seconds.  “C’mere.”  He pulled him up so he could kiss him.  He gasped when their cocks rubbed together.  “Just like that.  Yeah Cas.” 

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck as their bodies moved together. He chanted Dean’s name over and over.  “Dean!”  He panted and looked up at him.  “I… I feel…strange.” 

Dean pulled him into a kiss. “Tell me how it feels.”

“I don’t know. This feeling is foreign to me.”  He pressed harder against Dean. 

Dean smiled as he held Cas closer and rutted faster. “You’re going to cum Cas.  Just relax and let it happen.  I promise it’s going to feel amazing.”

Dean gripped handfuls of Cas’ ass and moved his hips faster. “Oh god.  I’m going to cum Cas.”

Their movements became faster and faster. Cas cried out and Dean felt warmth between them.  That was enough to send him over the edge.  Cas collapsed onto Dean and tried to slow his breathing down.  Dean kissed the top of his head as he held him close. 

Cas eventually moved to his side and wrapped himself around him. “That was quite wonderful.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around the angel. “Yes it was.”

“When can we do more Dean?” He looked up at him with his piercing blue eyes.

Dean kissed the top of his head. “I thought you liked what we did?”

Cas climbed over on top of him. “I liked it very much Dean.”  He kissed him passionately.  “But I want…I want more.  Can we do more?”

Dean smiled and ran the pad of his thumb over the kiss swollen lips. “I promise we will work up to more Angel.  Can you wait a little longer?”

Cas nodded and kissed him deeply again. “Yes Dean Winchester.  I can wait.”

Eventually Dean went to the bathroom and got a washcloth to clean them up. He threw it into the corner of the room then cuddled up to Cas.  Dean fell asleep with the angel draped over his chest.  He couldn’t wait for Sam and Jess to meet him.  The month passed before they knew it and Sam and Jess were knocking at their door.  Cas was so nervous about meeting them that he was hiding in his bedroom.

Sam and Dean hugged like they hadn’t seen each other in years. “Jerk.”  Sam said as he gently shoved his brother.

“Bitch.” Dean said happily.  “Sammy, I’m really glad you guys could make it.”  Dean hugged Jesse next.  “You get prettier and prettier Jess.  What are you doing with this guy?”

Jesse waved Dean off and wrapped an arm around Sam. “Enough about my guy, we’re ready to meet yours.”

Sam looked around the room. “Yeah.  Where is he?”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Well, the thing is uhh….he’s kind of shy.”  He pointed to the ceiling.  “He’s kind of hiding upstairs.”

Sam definitely found that strange. “Ok.  Well he knows we’re family right?”  Dean nodded.  “Well, we’ll be here for a week so hopefully…”

“There are some things I need to tell you before you meet him. It actually will help you understand a little better.”  Dean grabbed them all drinks and they sat down at the kitchen table as he told them everything. 

Jess was in awe. “He’s an honest to god angel?”

Dean chuckled and sipped his beer. “That’s what he says.”  He stood up and held up a finger.  “Let me try again.”  He made his way upstairs and found Cas sitting on his bed.  “Hey!”

“Hello Dean.” He said as he moved closer to his mechanic. 

He wrapped an arm around Cas and inhaled. “You used my shampoo.”  It wasn’t a question.  He liked the idea of Cas smelling like him. 

“Yes. I like very much the way it smells.”  Cas cuddled closer.  “Did Sam and Jess arrive safely?” 

Dean nodded. “They want to meet you Cas.  Will you please some downstairs?”  He asked as he nuzzled his neck.  “Please?”

“I’m afraid they won’t like me.” He sounded like a scared child.

Dean pulled back and cupped Cas’s face. “They’ll love you.  I promise.  ”Cas looked very reluctant and Dean didn’t want to push him.  He kissed him softly and said.  “No rush.  You come down when you feel like it ok?”  He brushed his nose across his angel’s.  “We’re going to grill hamburgers for dinner.”  Dean hoped Cas’s favorite meal would entice him downstairs. 

Cas pushed Dean away. “Go back to your family Dean.  I will be fine.”

Dean kissed him one last time and walked back downstairs. Jess and Sam looked up excitedly when he walked back in.  “He still won’t come.  He’s worried that you won’t like him.”

Jess smiled softly at Dean’s worried expression. “It’s ok Dean.  We’ll be here when he’s ready.”

Much to Dean’s delight all it took was firing up the grill later to get Cas to come downstairs. Jess and Sam were in the kitchen helping get everything together when Jess stopped in midsentence.

Dean followed her line of sight and smiled when he saw Cas in the doorway. “Hey!”  He wiped his hands and then walked over to where Cas stood half hidden.  “I’m really glad you made it down.”

Cas fisted Dean’s shirt and hid his face in his chest. “Hello Dean.”

He sighed happily at the sound of his angel’s voice. “Hello Cas.”  He tilted his head up so they were eye to eye.  “Just breathe for me ok?”  Cas nodded as he looked at Dean’s deep green eyes.  “They’re family and you’re safe with them.  You trust me right?”  Cas’s eyes were wide as he nodded.  “You trust me and I trust them.”  He pulled Cas’s hands loose from his shirt and twined their fingers together.  “Come on.”  He led Cas across the kitchen to where Sam and Jess stood.  “Hey guys.  This is Castiel.  Cas, this is my brother Sam and his fiancé Jess.” 

Cas held out his hand and said very quietly. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Jess and Sam broke out in ridiculous smiles as they shook his hand and said. “It’s very nice to meet you as well.”

They continued to prepare dinner and Cas fell in beside Dean to help. Cas began to relax when he found Sam’s sense of humor to be similar to Dean’s.  Jessica was very sweet and made Cas feel comfortable.   They took everything outside to the deck as Dean grilled the meat.  Cas stayed by his side the whole time.

Jess elbowed San and nodded to the men at the grill. “He’s happier than I have ever seen him.”

“Yeah.” Sam pulled her a little closer and kissed her temple.  “He is and I couldn’t be happier for him.” 

Sam had always worried about his big brother’s happiness. He’d known since they were young that Dean was bisexual and knew that Dean hid it because of their father.  John Winchester wasn’t a bad man he just didn’t understand a lot of things.  Their mother had died in a fire when the boys were young and John never recovered from the loss.

Dean and Cas finally made their way back to the table with the food. Dean laughed as Cas piled his burger high and fought to get it in his mouth.  “Should I get you a fork and a knife?”  Dean teased him.

Cas glared at the man next to him. “No Dean.  I can…”  He turned the burger around a few more times as he tried to bite it.  “I am fine.”  Then he gave up and just dove into it.

Dean felt like his heart was going to explode with happiness as he looked round at his little family. This would be the best birthday he would ever have.  They sat on the deck for hours talking, Sam and Dean telling stories about each other growing up. 

When everyone started yawning they cleaned up from dinner and went to their own rooms. Dean shoved Cas through their bedroom door and pinned him against the closest wall.  “Hello my angel.”  Dean said huskily in his ear.

Cas gasped as Dean began kissing his neck. “Dean.”  He groaned and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  “Oh!  Yes!”

Dean smiled as he nipped gently on Cas’s pulse point. “I love the way you taste Cas.”

They stumbled across the room helping each other out of their clothes. They tumbled over onto Dean’s bed with Cas landing on top.  “I want more tonight Dean.  Please.”

Cas’s desperate pleas drove Dean crazy. “Shh!”  He brushed his lips across Cas’s.  “I’ll take good care of you angel.”  He rolled them over so he was on top.  Dean shuttered at the feeling of his bare skin against Cas’s.  “You’re so beautiful.”  He reached to his bedside table and found the bottle of lube.  “I’m going to make you so good Cas.”

He lay the bottle close by and found Cas’s lips again. The moved against each other and shared breath as they kissed passionately.  Dean took the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his hand.  He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up.  He wrapped his hand around Cas’s beautiful, throbbing cock.  He moved so he could take himself in his hand as well.

Cas clawed at Dean’s shoulder as he thrust into his fist. “Oh Dean!” 

Dean moved back. “Look at us Cas.  Look at us together.”

It took all Cas had to raise his head and look between their bodies. He yanked Dean into a dirty kiss as he fucked Dean’s hand.  “Faster Dean.  Please.  Oh please.”

Dean stopped and pulled his hand away. When Cas whimpered he silenced him with a kiss as he squeezed more lube on his hand.  He ran the tip of his index finger down his lovers cock and around his balls.  He rolled them around gently and squeezed.  Cas cried out as he arched off the bed.

The house was sound proof so Dean didn’t worry about Sam and Jess hearing them. He slid his finger down to Cas’s entrance and slipped the tip of his finger inside gently.  Cas tensed and Dean ran his hand up and down his stomach.

“I know it burns but if you relax it will feel so good.” Dean whispered as he kissed along Cas’ thigh.  “I promise.”

Cas trusted Dean and so he exhaled a relaxing breath as Dean pushed in deeper. “Please Dean.”

Dean slowly pumped his finger in and out of the beautiful man spread out before him. He whispered encouraging words as his lover writhed underneath him.  He slowly worked two more fingers into Cas and kissed the inside of his thigh as he moved. 

“You’re doing so well Cas.” He continued to pump.  “So beautiful.  Taking my fingers so good.”  Dean licked his way up Cas’s cock before taking it into his mouth.  He knew Cas was close and it wouldn’t take much more.

Cas grabbed handfuls of Dean’s hair and fucked his mouth slowly. “Yes Dean!”  He thrust his hips up so he went deep into Dean’s mouth and then down so Dean’s fingers went deep inside of him.  “Oh God!  I think…”  He panted as Dean let him use him.  “I am feeling the strange sensation again Dean.”  Dean growled and the vibration made Cas cry out.  He came down Dean’s throat as Dean came against the sheets.

Dean swallowed him down and pulled away when he knew Cas was finished. The angel grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up into a deep kiss.  Cas groaned when he tasted himself on Dean’s tongue.

It took a few seconds for Cas to realize that Dean wasn’t hard. “What is wrong Dean?’

Dean was too lost in the bliss of both of their orgasms to see that Cas was upset. “Nothing’s wrong.”

He shivered when he felt Cas’s hand on his sensitive cock. “Do I no longer please you Dean?”

“What?” He shook the fog away and his eyes met Cas’s.  “Of course you please me.  Why would you ask something like that?”

He moved so he was hovering over Cas. He hissed when Cas stroked him.  “You are not hard.  I did something wrong.”

Dean chuckled as he kissed his gorgeous angel. “Cas you did everything perfect.”

“But I did not please you.” Cas protested.

Dean wrapped his foot around Cas’s leg and moved to the wet spot he’d made. “You did please me.”  Cas looked surprised.  “Your pleasure brings me pleasure and you were so amazing.”

Cas smiled at Dean’s words. “I very much enjoy being with you Dean Winchester.”

Dean wrapped himself around Cas and kissed his chest. “Good because I don’t plan on letting you leave anytime soon.”

Cas sighed contently as he held Dean close. “I will only leave if you ask me to.”

They fell asleep holding each other close. Even with Jess and Sam in town Dean would get up early and open the shop.  Sam helped him put the final touches on the Shelby.  “I really miss working on cars with you Dean.”

Dean chuckled as he wiped his hands. “I remember very clearly practically getting into fist fights to make you learn how to change a tire and do an oil change.”

“Jerk.” Sam threw a cloth at him and laughed.  “Can I be honest with you?”  Dean nodded and Sam scuffed a boot on the floor.  “I was always mad at Dad for not teaching me.  I know I’m the younger one but I really wanted him to show me everything he showed you.”      

Dean always hated that Sam didn’t have a better relationship with their dad. “I’m sorry Sammy.”  He pulled two beers out of the fridge by his tool box.  “I always hated that for you.”  They leaned against a table close by.  “After mom, dad was never the same.  He didn’t know what to do with himself much less us.  He didn’t say it to you near enough but he loved you and when you got into Stanford he was so proud.”

Dean didn’t say anything about Sam wiping his eyes. “I wish we’d had more time.  I ran off to college and when Bobby called I swore that if I made it back in time I would tell him everything I’d ever wanted him to know.”

Dean gently nudged his brother. “He knew Sammy.  I wish you could’ve made it back but he knew.”

Jess appeared looking a little distressed. “Dean.”

He jumped away from the car and moved over to her. “What’s wrong?”

She wrung her hands as she looked back at the house. “Cas…”

Dean didn’t wait for anything else, he ran for the house and busted in. Cas was on the sofa crying and rambling.  Dean sat beside him and reached for him.  “No!”

Dean jumped a little at his outburst. “Cas?  Buddy, what’s going on?”  He looked over to the TV which was covered in some kind of liquid.  “What the hell happened to the TV?”

“Justin.” Cas sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Dean.  “He tried to kill Justin.  Brian is a mess and…”

Sam and Jess had walked into the room and were watching with utter confusion. Dean immediately understood the problem.  He waved them off with a reassuring smile.  Cas had been binge watching Queer As Folk and apparently was very upset about a storyline.

Dean rubbed circles around Cas’s back. “Shh.  It’s ok Cas.  I’m sure Justin is going to be fine.”  He’d watched a few episodes and knew of the relationship with Justin and Brian.  “They love each other even though Brian doesn’t want to admit it.  I’m sure he’ll be fine once he knows Justin is ok.”

Cas tried to argue with Dean for a few minutes but he wouldn’t let him. “Dean.”  He sounded so anguished. 

Dean kissed the top of his head. “It’s ok.  I promise.”  He looked to Sam and jess.  “How about we take go upstairs and watch it until you see everyone is going to be ok?”  Cas nodded into his chest.  “Ok.  You go up and I’ll be right behind you.”  Cas mojo’d himself upstairs and Dean turned to his brother and future sister-in-law.  “I’m really sorry guys.  He’s really…sensitive.  I guess.  He was kept locked away for a really long time and apparently angels don’t do emotions very well.”

Jess smiled reassuringly. “It’s ok.”

Sam nodded and motioned towards the ceiling. “Yeah.  It’s fine.  Go take care of him.  I’ll take Jess around and show her a few places we used to get in trouble at.”

“Thanks guys.” Dean hugged both of them and headed upstairs.

He found Cas curled up in the corner of his bed. “My apologies Dean.  I have embarrassed you.”

Dean toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. “No you didn’t.”  He pulled him away from the wall and wrapped his arms around him.  “Sam and Jess understand.”  He began covering Cas’ face with light kisses.  “Come on little angel.”  He kissed him again.  “Look at me.”  Cas had his eyes closed tight and shook his head.  “Please.”  Cas finally opened his eyes to find Dean looking at him.  “Hi.”   He smiled and kissed Cas softly on the lips.  “Ready to watch more QAF?”  Cas shook his head.  “What do you want to do then?”

Cas bit his bottom lip as he looked at Dean. “I want you.”  Dean shivered every time he heard those words from his angel lover.  “I want all of you Dean.”

Cas had been there a month and they had yet to have sex. “Cas.”  There was nothing more that he wanted than being intimate in that way with Cas but he was worried.  “We talked about this.”  He caressed his cheek.  “I want to.  I really want to but…”

Cas crawled over on top of Dean and started undressing himself. “I want you inside of me Dean.  Please.”  He threw his shirt somewhere into the room and started on his pants.  Dean watched as Cas pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and began to stroke himself.  “I need you.”

Dean’s first thought was Cas needed to stop watching QAF because it was giving him too many ideas. “Ok Cas.”  The smile he received made him chuckle.  “Undress me.”  Cas sat up quickly and grabbed at Dean’s shirt.  “Slowly angel.  Slowly.”  Cas whimpered but did as he was instructed.   He unbuttoned each of the buttons on Dean’s shirt very slowly. 

Dean watched with hooded eyes as Cas kissed each patch of skin that was revealed. “I love the way you taste Dean, the feel of your skin against me.”  Cas shuddered as he licked one of Dean’s nipples.  “It brings me great pleasure.”  He pulled Dean up so he could slip his shirt off.  “You are a beautiful specimen crafted by my father.” 

Dean grabbed a handful of hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around him pulling him close. “Fuck Cas.”  He kissed him deeply as he thrust up against his angel lover.  “I want to be in you so fucking bad.”

Cas reached between them unbuckled and unzipped Dean’s pants. He pulled Dean’s throbbing, leaking cock out of his pants and stroked slowly.  “Take me Dean.  I want to be yours.”

Dean leaned his forehead against his lover’s chest and panted. “You’re already mine.”  He looked up at Cas and to find his eyes closed tight.  “Look at me Cas.”  His angel opened his eyes and Dean’s heart exploded.  “Cas, I…”  He cupped his face and smiled.  “I love you.”

He’d never seen a more beautiful smile than the one that graced his angel’s face. “I love you too Dean.”

Dean rolled them over and quickly rid them of the rest of their clothes. No coherent words were spoken as Dean prepped and entered Cas.  Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck as he buried himself to the hilt inside Cas.

“Oh god Cas!” He panted as he kissed and licked his neck.  “So fucking perfect.  So tight.”  His voice was strained from keeping control.

Cas twined his fingers in Dean’s hair and pulled his head up so they were eye to eye. “I’m not going to break Dean.  Show me how much you love me.”

Dean growled as he kissed Cas and began pumping in and out of him. Cas begged Dean to faster and harder.  He bit down on Dean’s neck and pulled his hair harder.  That sent Dean over the edge and he pounded into Cas.  Four thrusts later and both men were crying out in pleasure. 

Dean collapsed on Cas and tried to catch his breath. Cas wrapped himself around his mechanic and held him tight.  “Are you ok Dean?”  Cas breathed out as he carded his fingers through his hair. 

Dean could only nod to begin with. After a few seconds he rolled off of Cas and pulled him over so he was laying on him.  “That was amazing.”

Cas remembered Dean’s previous protests of wanting to take things slow. “You regret what we did?’

“God no!” Dean said as he rolled over on top of his angel.  “I could never regret anything we do Cas.”  He said as he caressed his face.  “I meant it when I said I love you.  I know I was hesitant before but I was just worried about hurting you.  Cas you haven’t been around humans that long.  Aren’t you scared?”

He shook his head as he cupped Dean’s face. “No.  I admit that I still have many things to learn.  My father taught me many things before he passed.  The only thing I’m scared of is losing you.”

“I’m never letting you go Cas.” They shared a few tender kisses. 


End file.
